New Hairstyle
by The Baked Potato
Summary: Ever since the Martial Fist situation, Tatsuma Hiyuu has had a secret asphyxiation for Kyoichi's new hairstyle. Yaoi Meaning BoyXBoy , KyoichiXTatsuma. LEMON! Don't like, don't read.


((I hope you enjoy this story. It's a one-shot and you best be believing there's a lemon. So sit back, relax, and enjoy…))

New Hairstyle

Ever since the Martial Fist situation, Tatsuma Hiyuu has had a secret asphyxiation for Kyoichi's new hairstyle. He found himself always staring at his friend, each chance he got. He had to admit, it made him more… Attractive. He took every chance possible to pass adoring glances to Horaiji, only to get a confused look back.

That's when Tatsuma decided to confront the other teen about his little obsession with his hair. It was after school, and the two of them were heading back to the ramen shop for a little snack. They were alone, at least until they would get to the shop. "Kyoichi," Tatsuma said in that calm, even, nice voice of his. He put on his usual smile.

"Yeah?" the samurai said, holding his concealed sword behind his head as usual.

"I've noticed you've had a new hairstyle since what happened with the Martial Fist." Tatsuma said, trying to ease into it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyoichi asked.

All that could be heard for a moment was the dull clatter of their shoes as they walked. Tatsuma was contemplating how he was going to say this. He actually was getting a little nervous. "I, uh… I like it." He managed, a slight blush finding its way onto the fighter's cheeks.

Kyoichi just laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Wow, Tatsuma, you come up with the weirdest things to start up a conversation." He said, amused, which just made Tatsuma blush more.

"I mean it, though." He said, fighting back the urge to pout. "It looks good on you." He reached back into his hood and found a box of candy he'd stored in there that morning. He opened the package and offered one to Kyoichi—who blankly accepted—and he popped one of them in his own mouth.

It wasn't long before he found himself staring almost lustfully at Kyoichi again. He rolled the candy about his mouth with his tongue as he let his eyes trail from the crown of Horaiji's head to the tips of his hair. He let his eyes trail along the samurai's strong face shape and his cold, just beautiful eyes. Tatsuma tried really hard not to start panting from how suddenly hot he was getting… But he just couldn't tear his eyes away from how sexy Kyoichi looked in that hairstyle. He felt himself drawn to him, resulting in him walking close enough to his friend that their arms almost touched.

Tatsuma's train of thought left him when he saw Kyoichi looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Kyoichi asked, curious, yet cautious.

'Oh no…' Tatsuma thought, 'What if he knows? What if he's freaked out?' He was a bit frantic for a moment before he calmed himself with a shrug. "Like I said, I really admire your new hairstyle." Tatsuma said, blushing again. He averted his eyes, trying not to make the samurai too curious… Which that was a lost cause.

Kyoichi studied the blush for a moment, curious as to its purpose. A couple times, he noticed dark azure eyes peeking over at him, and the blush on Tatsuma's face reddening in knowledge that Kyoichi was still looking at him. "Damn it, Tatsuma," Kyoichi said and grabbed the others' gloved hand and pulled him into an alley. He pressed the fighter against the wall and stared him dead in the eyes. "What's this all about?"

Tatsuma stared right back into Kyoichi's eyes, his face the color of his favorite strawberries. He made a small whine in the back of his throat before he leaned forward and kissed Kyoichi. Being overwhelmed with shock, the samurai stood still as Tatsuma entangled his hands into Kyoichi's milk chocolate brown hair. He moaned softly against his lips, parting his own in hopes that Kyoichi would catch on… And he did. Kyoichi was now kissing Tatsuma back, slipping his tongue within Tatsuma's mouth to explore what he has to offer.

Tatsuma's mouth was just about as sweet and tantalizing as strawberries, as Kyoichi had discovered. Kyoichi found himself pressing his body against Tatsuma's, rubbing their tongues together in some blissful fire-hot dance. In return, Tatsuma released teasing mewls and moans, his hands pulling Kyoichi in by his hair. He didn't know when he'd done it, but now his legs were wrapped around Kyoichi's hips, starving for more contact. He pressed their bulges together, which elicited a moan from both boys.

Kyoichi broke the kiss. "Tatsuma… Tatsuma, not here…" he said breathily as he gasped for air. His cock twitched at the sight before him as he opened his eyes… A blushing, panting Tatsuma with half-lidded eyes. The blue-haired boy had parted lips still, from the invasion of his mouth. Tatsuma hooked his ankles together to keep his legs latched around Kyoichi's hips as the hands that had previously been holding onto the samurai's hair had fallen to his shoulders.

Tatsuma brought his lips to Kyoichi's ear and whispered seductively, "Then take me somewhere, anywhere… Just a place where you can ram yourself into me hot, hard, and fast until I'm screaming and pleading for more." He finished his little speech with a nip to the outer shell of Kyoichi's ear.

'Fuuuuuuck…' Kyoichi thought, growing increasingly hard between his legs. He wrapped securing arms around Tatsuma's hips before carrying him away from the wall and down the street toward the closest motel. The whole time he was walking, Tatsuma was busying himself with kissing, licking and sucking on Kyoichi's neck until the samurai thought he'd go mad. Kyoichi walked into the office of the run-down motel and quickly pulled some money out of his pocket, slapping it on the counter. "A room key. Step on it." Was all Horaiji could say before he recentered his attention to Tatsuma. He quickly grabbed the key as the owner gave it to him and he almost ran to their room.

Kyoichi unlocked the door and rushed Tatsuma to the bed. The moment he laid his soon-to-be lover down, he went back to the door, closed it, and locked it. He then passed an evil smirk to the panting boy on the bed. He walked back to the bed and climbed over Tatsuma, immediately getting to work. He started by kissing the fighter's neck, which elicited small mewls from him. He then began to repeat the same actions Tatsuma had done to him on their way in, causing Tatsuma to moan and grab at Kyoichi's shirt.

Kyoichi took off the top to Tatsuma's school uniform, just to reveal a hoodie beneath it. The samurai made an annoyed growl in the back of his throat, before yanking it off as well.

He was a bit taken aback at how marvelous, _delicious_ sight before him. He couldn't help but lick his lips. He leaned his head down and ran his tongue along Tatsuma's right nipple, fondling the other with his fingers. _"Ah~Ahaaaah~"_ Kyoichi heard such a heavenly moan from the boy underneath him. It made the bulge within his pants throb. Kyoichi felt Tatsuma arching into his touch and he smirked before trailing kisses down Tatsuma's torso, stopping at the point where his school uniform pants begun.

After a dark chuckle and a glance at Tatsuma's blushing face, he pulled the trousers down along with Tatsuma's underwear. He took a moment to enjoy the view of Tatsuma in all his glory. He met Tatsuma's eyes and smirked before he leaned down and dragged his tongue up and down the shaft of his cock. He heard Tatsuma moan a bit loudly and he saw the fighter's hands clutch the sheets beneath him. "_Kyoichi~ God, please~_" he moaned.

Kyoichi smirked at the pleasant sounds as he took Tatsuma whole in his mouth. He quickly began bobbing his head up and down, sucking the fighter hard. He felt the body beneath him writhing with pleasure. He thought it was almost too soon when Tatsuma began trying to warn him of his climax. _"K-Kyoichi! I'm going t-ahhhhh~!"_ Tatsuma screamed as he climaxed and released inside of Kyoichi's mouth. Kyoichi just swallowed and let the cock fall from his mouth before he licked his mouth for any that may have remained.

Tatsuma panted heavily before he made a small mumbling sound.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kyoichi asked, smirking like he knew what Tatsuma wanted.

"_F-fuck me_," Tatsuma said more clearly.

Kyoichi chuckled and stripped himself of his clothes. "I was already planning on it." He said darkly before he pressed three fingers to Tatsuma's lips. "Suck." He ordered. Tatsuma blushed and nodded before taking the first digit into his mouth, licking and sucking on it thoroughly, making sure it was nice and slick before he moved on to the next… Then the third. As soon as all three fingers were slickened, Kyoichi brought them to Tatsuma's entrance. He pushed the first in with ease, but he noticed how much Tatsuma stiffened. "Relax…" Kyoichi said soothingly and Tatsuma tried to relax.

A second finger was inserted, followed by scissoring. Kyoichi could tell that Tatsuma was really trying to be relaxed, because he saw the wince on the fighter's face but the relaxation in his body. He then entered the third finger and dug deep inside of Tatsuma before…

"_Ahhhhh!_" Tatsuma nearly screamed in pleasure. Horaiji smirked and rubbed that spot continuously for a couple moments, Tatsuma's moans like music to his ears, before he extracted the fingers… But only to replace them with something much more filling. Tatsuma gasped heavily as Kyoichi slid into him. Kyoichi leaned down and embraced Hiyuu, trying to comfort him. Tatsuma took this as a chance to tell him, "_Move._"

Kyoichi slowly slid out before slamming back into Tatsuma, who was spreading his legs as wide as they'd go to avoid the pain. Not that Kyoichi minded; it gave him more leverage. After going slow for a little while, Kyoichi started a calm pace of his thrusts. Both boys were panting now, and both dripping with sweat. And it wasn't long until Tatsuma caught on and began moving his hips in time with Horaiji's thrusts, meeting him halfway.

Kyoichi gave a few more thrusts like that before he began to angle them to hit Tatsuma's prostate each time, causing Tatsuma to scream over and over in pleasure. Then he sped up more as he felt Tatsuma clenching around him with each movement. "_Harder! Kyoichi fuck me harder!_" Tatsuma moaned, the words barely understandable. Kyoichi complied, sharpening his thrusts with exactness and speeding up even more.

It wasn't long before Tatsuma threw his head back. With a long, loud, dragged-out moan, he screamed the only name that mattered to him. "Kyoichiiiii~!" His seed spilled all over both his and Horaiji's stomachs.

Feeling Tatsuma's walls clench tightly around his cock, Kyoichi moaned, "Tatsumaaa…" before he, too, spilled his seed.

Both boys basked in the afterglow of their orgasm, panting and sweating and feeling a warm, hyper rush that made their nerves dance around. As soon as it faded a little, Kyoichi pulled out from Tatsuma and laid beside him. "That… Was amazing…" Tatsuma said. Kyoichi nodded in agreement before he looked at Tatsuma, who returned the gaze. They laid there, staring at each other for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was only a couple moments. Tatsuma reached over and played with Kyoichi's hair. "Have I told you how much I love your new hairstyle?" he asked.

((So what you think? Please give me any advice… I love writing, and I want to improve myself. :]))


End file.
